Although rocking is a part of virtually every human's childhood, much more often than not, it becomes an infrequent activity in the adult years. This is largely due to the fact that few people are aware of the myriad benefits conveyed by the rocking movement on the body.
Historically, rocking chairs have been a considered a treasured piece of furniture. Originating in England, by the 1700s, rocky chairs had become an American phenomenon. A common and functional piece of furniture, rocking chairs were used in virtually every home. In addition to soothing emotional wounds and providing comfort in times of illness, rocking chairs were widely accepted as a cradling device, ensuring the emotional bond between mother and child.
Through scientific research and case studies, today, society is discovering the therapeutic and life-changing effects rocking chairs have on psychosocial well-being, among other types. The use of rocking chairs has spread far beyond the mother/child cradle—they are now considered a cure for a wide range of health problems.
Studies have shown that the gentle motion of a rocking chair releases endorphins; a chemical known to improve mood and lessen pain. The study confirms that rocking chair therapy increases the quality of life for people suffering from Dementia and Alzheimer's disease. Studies further show that the calming movement of a rocking chair can dramatically speed up the healing process in severely ill patients. Not surprisingly, rocking chairs are now being used as therapy for post-surgery recovery.
Unlike other pieces of furniture and medical devices, rocking chairs provide a place for rest and relaxation with both psychological and physical benefits. They have been scientifically proven to be of benefit for many medical conditions. By working the muscles and tendons of the thighs, lower legs and ankles, studies have revealed that rocking chairs provide light to moderate exercise, even for those with limited mobility. They contribute to fitness and assist in maintaining or losing weight. Only five to ten minutes of rocking per day can reduce blood pressure and improve circulation. Rocking chairs have also been shown to reduce the impact of diseases such as arthritis, assist in the promotion of prenatal nervous system development, progress healing after surgery, positively impact the immune system, and improve the quality of living by rejuvenating the mind.
Some studies indicate that rocking has been linked to improved cognitive conditions such as Alzheimer's disease, and sensory disorders including autism. Researchers believe that the motion of rocking satisfies the autistic individual's need to keep moving, while allowing them to concentrate and study.
Rocking Chair Therapy appears to ease health problems, and it has been applied and proven beneficial to at least the following conditions:                1. Abdominal hysterectomy pain: Rocking chairs have been proven helpful for people with abdominal hysterectomy pain. Studies have suggested that the back and forth motion of rocking helps relieve intestinal gas buildup and abdominal distension. Researchers have hypothesized that the rhythmic repetitive motion of rocking stimulates the vestibular nerves and has a modulating effect on the stress response.        2. Anxiety and depression: It has been reported that the act of rocking improves anxiety and depression in people suffering from Alzheimer, dementia, ADHD, Autism and sensory disorders. Rocking chair therapy has also been shown to have a positive effect on the emotional well-being of dementia patients in nursing homes. In addition to reducing anxiety, depression and medication consumption, patients' balance tends to improve, resulting in fewer subsequent falls and related injuries.        3. Arthritis: Experts highly recommend the use of rocking chairs. According to studies, rocking is relaxing and can improve strength and flexibility, especially in a person's knees.        4. Back pain: President John F. Kennedy is often credited for the worldwide acceptance of rocking chair therapy. After being diagnosed and suffering from extreme back pain, Kennedy's physician prescribed him a rocking chair. Amazed by the healing effects of the rocker, Kennedy insisted that the chair accompany him to the White House after his presidential election. Over the years, Kennedy had at least 14 rocking chairs, some of which were kept in the most exclusive locations including, the Oval Office, his bedroom at the White House, a suite at the New York Carlyle's Hotel, and Air Force One. Today, research studies have confirmed that rocking chairs block pain impulses, relax the muscles in the lower back, and ease lower back pain.        5. Blood pressure: In a pilot study of men and women over 55 who often suffer from lower blood pressure and low blood return to the brain, 30 min of steady rocking led to an average 12 mmHg increase in systolic blood pressure and a 3.6 average increase in diastolic blood pressure. Rocking tends to increase blood pressure, which in turn helps get blood to the brain.        6. Cardio vascular issues: Rocking chairs are an excellent source for cardio vascular training. To improve upper body training, accessories or training devices can be attached to the chairs.        7. Children with ADHD and other disorders: There is gathering anecdotal evidence for the benefits of allowing children with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder to use a rocking chair while reading. ADHD cases appear to be able to concentrate better when rocking chair therapy is used. It is believed that the rocking motion gives an outlet to excess energy.        8. Chronic fatigue, stroke and heart attack: Rocking in a rocking chair has been proven beneficial for chronic fatigue, stroke and heart attack victims.        9. Fragile X syndrome: Fragile X is a family of genetic conditions which impacts individuals and families in different ways. Fragile X Syndrome is the most common form of inherited mental impairment and is sometimes referred to as mental retardation. Sensory impairment or sensory processing difficulties are often a part of the puzzle. Rocking in a rocking chair is a recommended part of the therapy, cited for its calming effects.        10. Sensory integration therapy: SIT is a theory used by occupational therapists and has been applied to autism learning disabilities, attention problems, and developmental problems including Fragile X. Rocking in a rocking chair is one of the calming activities that is recommended. The late A. Jean Ayres, PhD. developed the theory and practice of sensory integration. She believed every autistic child should have a rocker in his room.        11. Sleep: For children, rocking chairs assist in getting them to sleep and reduce the odds of apnea and Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). For adults, it is believed that rocking chairs release tension, similarly aiding them in sleep.        12. Strength and flexibility: According to the results of study groups, strength and flexibility increase in patients who use rocking chairs as a form of therapy.        13. Surgical healing process: A recent study found that short periods of regular rocking chair therapy speed recovery from bowel dysfunction, a common side effect of abdominal surgery for colon, small bowel, pancreatic and liver cancers. Patients who spent time rocking in a rocking chair resumed bowel activity more quickly than patients who did not, which meant they felt better sooner and recovered faster.                    Rocking in a Rocking Chair has also been proven helpful for women after a C-section. One study found that rocking mothers who had cesarean sections had less gas pains, walked faster, and left the hospital one day sooner than non-rocking mothers. This could explain why rockers are a standard in maternity wards today.                        14. Stuttering: Rocking chairs are recommended for children who stutter. The distracting rhythm works on vestibular function.        15. Varicose veins: Rocking chairs have been linked to the prevention and cure of varicose veins. According to the research, rocking stimulates circulation and improves muscle tone, thereby reducing and preventing the development of varicose veins.        16. Weight loss: Rocking chairs have proven to be successful in the maintenance and reduction of weight. In fact, rocking in a rocking chair burns approximately 150 calories per hour.        
Unfortunately, at a time when people need rocking the most—when they are immobilized—they are deprived of the ability to rock. For example, when persons reach an advanced age, they are often times confined to a wheel chair and are unable to rock. Once such improvement to the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,026, which was issued to one of the co-inventors of the instant application, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,026 however lacks several important features that render a mobile patient rocking chair suitable for everyday use.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.